1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to bookmarks. More particularly, the invention concerns speciality bookmarks of novel appearance which return the reader to the exact page and line where the reader finished reading.
2. Discussion of the Invention
A great number of bookmark constructions have been suggested in the past. Many of these constructions embody some type of line indicator element which is movable along the length of the bookmark for use in indicating a particular line of print located on a selected page of the book. Some of the line indicator elements are of relatively complex construction and involve rotatable arrows and the like. Exemplary of this type of construction is that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,081,948 issued to Walsh.
Another prior art construction disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,901,665 issued to Carlin includes a slidable indicator element that is provided with index means viewable from both sides of the body for alignment with the line of interest.
A slight variation in the theme is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,630,777 issued to Johnson. The bookmark of this patent comprises a body portion provided with parallel slits which define tracks along which a line indicator element travels. The indicator element comprises oppositely extending pointers that override the tracks. A somewhat similar type of bookmark construction is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,008,481 issued to Lopes.
The bookmark of the present invention is of a substantially simpler construction than those of the prior art and also provides whimsical and decorative design indicia of which the line indicator uniquely forms a part. More particularly, the line indicator element of the bookmark corresponds in size, shape and color to one of the features of the design indicia that is imprinted upon the upper terminal portion of the bookmark. Initially, the line indicator element overlies the printed design feature to which it corresponds, but can readily be moved downwardly along a track-defining slit to a second line indicating position when the bookmark is in use. A different, or corresponding design indicia can also be imprinted on the lower terminal portion with which the indicator element can interact. The simplicity and decorative nature of the bookmark of the invention makes it highly commercially attractive and yet simple and inexpensive to manufacture.